Analog signaling techniques, such as frequency modulation (FM), have traditionally permitted radio designers to use very efficient non-linear power amplifiers to transmit radio frequency (RF) power signals. Digital modulation, however, often requires linear power amplification, since digital information is often represented in the amplitude and phase of the transmitted signal. In general, linear amplifiers have not been as efficient as certain non-linear amplifiers, since a linear amplifier remains active, and dissipates power, throughout the entire cycle of the amplified signal. In contrast, non-linear amplifiers, such as class C, D, E, F, G, and S amplifiers, dissipate power for less than half of a cycle of the amplified signal. With the growing popularity of digital modulation for various applications, especially those of mobile and portable electronic radio products, there is a need to obtain the power efficiency typically associated with non-linear power amplification, for linear amplification. The prior art discloses methods used to improve the efficiency of linear amplifiers. These methods generally involve load or supply modulation in order to obtain increased efficiency. However, such methods tend to require complex implementation. It is desirable to provide for efficient signal power amplification without substantial complexity.